Allstars
by TheHetalianGerman
Summary: You all love your Hetalia Characters! And now they're here for some super orgy action! Shit goes down in later chapters. Rated M for Hardcore Yaoi Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

He stepped out of the shower. He ran his fingers throw his dark red hair. He grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"Lovino! Come out of the shower now!" Italy said. Romano stepped out of the shower and walked from the bathroom. His towel dropped right in front of Italy and his big 9 1/2" Penis was revealed. Romano blushed, he was getting aroused.

"Brother?" Romano didn't look at Italy but at the floor. He grabbed his brothers shoulder and forced him down to his knees and grabbed his penis.

"Open your mouth Bro!" Italy opened his mouth and Romano shoved his fully erect penis in his younger brothers mouth. He started moving his mouth up and down on his penis and Romano started moaning loudly.

"Aww Your so good bro! Don't stop!" He pushed his head all the way to his pubes and pulled out. He shot his load all over Italy's face. Romano grabbed Italy and started making out with Italy smearing his seamen on his face.

"Hey blokes I heard Noises for down the street and wanted to see what was happening..." England's eyes widened to what he saw.

Although the young Italian boys had not paid any attention to anything the young Englishman had said they had noticed him slowly undressing. The Englishman smiled and looked at the young Italian boys. They continued to force their lips on one another. England's heart racing, he slowly approached them and put his hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy slowly looked up and smiled. His bronze eyes wide open. England was only in his boxers and he slowly eased them off so that his 7" limp penis was revealed. Italy grabbed it and started tugging it curiously.

"Mmmm Iggy. Is it big?" Italy said lustfuly.

"Find out." England said. He smiled. By now England's penis was semi erect at 8 1/2" Italy started licking it like an ice cream cone. England moaned a little. By now Italy had put his whole mouth on it and was sucking it like there was no Tomorrow. Meanwhile the Dark read headed Italian was sitting on the couch watching and liking every moment while jacking his penis. By now England's penis was a whopping 10"!

"Its... Its so big!"

England started slapping Italy's face with his penis.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes Daddy" Italy picked up the huge penis that was staring him in the face. It was starving for attention. "The possibility's could be endless" he thought as he slowly went down on England's large Swollen penis.


	2. Chapter 2

"Awwww it feels so good! More More!" England moaned as the young attractive Italian boy did what he did best on England's rock solid penis. After about a minute Italy stopped what he was doing. He got on his knees and bent over. "Not here how About over on the couch" they moved over to the couch where the other young Italian gladly moved. He secretly wanted in on the action. England didn't wait any longer as he shoved his Hunormus 10" Penis inside Italy. Italy taking it with gratitude. Once it was all in, Italy moaned like crazy with the erotic action that was taking place at that moment. Romano was so into watching that he hadn't realized he had ejaculated on his chest.

"Oh daddy! Give it to me!" Italy moaned

"Oh. Oh yeah!" England said in a dirty voice. He pulled out and shot 16 loads of seamen on Italy's back. As they got quiet, they started to hear noises and dishes crashing next door.

"What's wrong brother?" a distant but familiar voice said.

"It's that bitch Belarus! Ukraine, we must do something!" Russia said. They all stopped what they were doing to listen.

"What am I supposed to do!" Whined Ukraine. "She freaks me the hell out!" she said even more worried.

"Do what I want you to do! Then you get more money and you won't be so god damn poor!" Ukraine started to cry.

"I can't!"

"You see this bitch!"

"Please! Brother No!" a single gunshot was heard. They sighed and got dressed.

(The next day)

Romano was out at the clothe store trying out some new clothes. He walked into the area with dressing rooms. He heard moaning coming from the biggest stall. He walked over to the stall and slowly opened the door. There he saw a very attractive Germany and Prussia. Prussia laying on the ground and Germanys 13" massive penis going deeper and deeper with every thrust. Romano was getting stiff quick and he slowly closed the door and dropped his pants in an instant. He started to stroke his penis, thinking of the moments to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys once again! Its me! Now if you have gotten this far and you want more, your gonna have to wait. I have another Chapter ready but im waiting on reveiws. But Please Feel free to read this chapter!**

**Until Next time!**

**-TheHetalianGerman**

The many people in the department store couldn't hear the loud moans coming from the largest stall in the changing room. Germany stopped ever so often to breath, his large fascinating penis slipped through his zipper hole. Prussia, with nothing on but his shirt and his socks which both had the word "Awesome".

"Ah Bruder! Don't stop! I love your dick in me! It's what anyone would want!" Germany managed a smile. Prussia's penis was big as well, a whopping 12 and 1/2 inch's. (Probably runs in the family). After a while, Prussia started moaning louder and he shot his load all over himself and the changing room floor. At the sight of this, Germany couldn't take much more and pulled out and shot his load on Prussia's shirt and some even reached his face. Germany had only realized that they had someone watching when Romano walked up to Germany and pushed him over with his knees on the floor and his butt sticking out. Romano grabbed his 10 inch rock hard penis and got on his knees. He stuck in his penis and started humping him like a slow motion jack hammer.

"Awww Lovino, this feels so good!" Prussia who had a devilish smirk on his face, sat up against the dressing room just watching. Germany was still on all fours with Romano on his knee and his ands on Germanys waist. Before long Germany had grabbed and tugged his huge penis and shot several loads on the ground. He moaned slightly.

"Awwww I'm gonna cum!" Romano pulled out and shot one big shot then oozed out semen. It drizzled all over Germanys back . Germany grabbed a shirt he was trying on and wiped his back with it. They all got dressed and left the dressing room.

The next day was the world meeting and Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, America, Canada and spain had all arrived but they were waiting for a particular someone to show. He walked through the door wearing absolutely nothing but tube socks and a T-Shirt. This man, was none other but England.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you all to who reviewed! It drove me to post this chapter and I know it's short but I how it makes up in quality! ENJOY!

Germany's Mouth started watering and Spain fell over in his chair, but everyone else just stared. England's penis was hard as a rock sticking straight up in the air.

"Hey guys, sorry im late" England grabbed his hard penis and tugged it a little. Spain got up, he slowly approached England and took his penis in his hands. He slowly slid his mouth on it. England Moaned.

"Mmm Si Aurther! This is a very fine Penè you have." Spain put his mouth back on the Englishman's penis. England responded letting out a slight moan. Germany couldn't take it anymore. He got out of his chair and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his "Shalong" or whatever you wanna call it and started stroking it. He was fully erect and he walked over to Spain and slowly removed his pants. Spain only looked behind him and smiled. Germany lubed himself up and stuck his "Shalong" in the Spanish boys ass. He started pushing in and out and in and out. After about five minutes he heard a lot of noise mainly consisting of moans and "Oh yeah!" he looked back and saw America fucking Canada, and Prussia fucking Romano with Italy sucking Romano's stick. About five minutes later, England cummed on Spain's face. Spain shot his load on the floor causing Germany to explode inside Spain. That's when they heard screaming.

"What the hell you potato loving bastard!" on Romano's back there was blood. Lots of it. Prussia dropped to his knees, penis in hand.

"Remember, one thing" he Coughed. "I'm awesome!" and he fell flat on his face. A pool of blood started to form around his cold body. It was obvious he was dead.

"Hey! At least he got to die doing it!" America said.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome back everyone, it has been years since I have updated this and I will be finishing this story. Sorry the chapter is short but I will have another chapter available when possible. Maybe it will be longer. Hope you like this one.**

-**THG**

Everyone started to scream.

"What the fuck!" Spain screamed. Everyone circled Prussia's dead body. His blood continued to pour out.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. What do we do with him!?" Germany was freaking out. "Call the Police. Get the ambulance!"

"No use dude. Hes dead and he's not coming back" America said sadly.

"I say we burn the fuckers body. He shot his blood load on my back and DIDN'T EVEN SAY FUCKING SORRY" Romano cried to himself. Just then Sealand walked in and saw everyone naked and Prussia's body on the floor. "Welp" he said and he walked out.

"Someone go get that kid before he tells someone. You don't want Russia on us dude" America said Anxiously. "We need to get rid of the body."

"And then what? Have an investigation? They are gonna come looking for him." England said.

"He's an X-Nation. Its not like anyone cared if he was dead or not. He was taking up space anyway." America said as he chuckled.

Canada ran up to Prussia's body. "I'M SORRY PRUSSIA. I SLIPPED THAT POISON IN YOUR DRINK AND THATS WHY YOU'RE DEAD!"

Everyone gasped. Then they started clapping.

While everyone was clapping no one realised that Italy was sitting there, cutting numbers into his arm.

"Italy what are you doing!?" Italy looked up at germany. "Im keeping track of who has died and who is about to die.

Everyone got unsteady.

"Italy... What are you talking about..."

"Ludwig.. Don't you know? We are all going to die."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Heres the next chapter. Things get serious and hilarious.**

"ITALY ARE YOU CRAZY!? NO ONES GOING TO DIE." Germany say with the most uncertain look. Everyone was freaking out. Everyone got dressed. On the bright side, they got Canada. He was in the corner Mumbling sorry to himself over and over. Romano stepped up. "We need to get the fuck out of here. Maybe someone will find the body and not accuse anyone."  
"Yeah, why don't we just leave Canada in here so he can serve his time for his crime." England said.  
"Dudes my brother didn't mean any harm. He just poisoned a dude's sandwich. What's the big deal?"  
"THE BIG DEAL!?" Germany belted, "THE BIG DEAL IS THERES A DEAD GUY ON THE GROUND AND POSSIBLY WE COULD ALL DIE..." He yelled. "One.. Two... Freddy's coming for you. Three... four... Better lock those doors Five... Six..." Italy said to himself.  
Romano screeched. "BRO. SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP! NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR THAT!" Everyone ran to lock the doors. Then everyone heard a voice. "You can't leave. You can't see me. Nah Nah Nah. Dur Dur Dur!" Everyone looked around. Frightened for their life. "NO THIS IS BULL SHIT. BULL SHIT. I DON'T BUY THIS!" Romano yelled out. The voice re-appeared. "Nah Nah. You're gonna die. Nah Nah ha ha. Dur dur i'm special dur."  
"You wanna go you stupid ghost!? I'm fucking ready. I will take you down" Just then a piece of the ceiling fell and crushed Romano. He stopped moving instantaneously. Everyone screamed and ran for the door while italy still stood there and said, "One two Freddy's done with you. Three four better watch that door."  
"So the fuckers name is freddy huh!?" England said. Everyone screamed and ran for the door but the ceiling collapsed and barricaded the exit.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE" America shrieked like a little bitch. The voice re-appeared,  
"HAR HAR YOUR DUMB FRIEND IS DEAD HAR HAR DURRRR!"  
"I've never been so afraid in my life.." England. Canada who hasn't the foggiest idea what is happening is still mumbling sorry to himself. Everyone gets an idea. "Ghost sir" Germany says. "What DUR" the ghost says. "We have an offering" he points at Canada. "I don't kill Canadians. they're so nice. They always say sorry when you kill their family members."  
"Well it was worth a shot." Germany says. "What are we going to do? Just spend the rest of our lives in this room?" Just then the lights black out and it's pitch black. You can still hear Italy singing the same tune "One... Two... Freddy's done with you. Three.. four.. watch the floor." Everyone yells out at the same time "FUUUUCK!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello. Back for another chapter? I hope so. This chapter contains smut. If you're not okay with that stop reading when they start kissing and Ill let you know what happened in the next chapter.**

It was dark and everyone was terrified. Then the lights can back on. Canada sat at the edge of the room. Dead. His head half ripped off and his eyeballs missing. Everyone screamed.

"What the literal hell. WHAT THE FUCK. I'M GONNA DIE. I'M GONNA DIE!" Germany said.

"Calm Your fucking ass down. We're not gonna die!" England cried

"Germany, Listen. We all know whos gonna die next so you might as well end it now" America said unsure.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute! We don't know if any more people are gonna die. Okay?" Germany said. Scared for his life. All of a sudden that ghostly voice appeared again.

"WELCOME TO MCDONALD'S DURRR! HOW MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER?"

"Wait theres a MCDONALD'S IN HERE?" America said ecstatic. He ran to the center of the room.

"HOW MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER? DURR WE ARE MCDONALD'S!"

"I want a Big mac and a McRib and a NO. I WANT EVERYTHING!" Mcdonald's products fell from the sky and America started grabbing as many burgers as he could.

"AMERICA NO! DON'T EAT THEM!" England cried out. America payed no attention to what his lover was trying to say. He just started eating burgers one by one and then he felt funny, then he felt a burning sensation. He started screaming. He felt immense pain but it was all a blur for everyone as America decenergarted.

"NOOOOOOOOO FUCK!" England cried.

"Well. Um. Um. Well. Um" Germany said.

No one had noticed that Italy disappeared. Germany and England just run up to each other and start making out. Germany then pulls his pants down and just bends over. "England. Just fuck me. It could be our last time. Ever." England was hard as a rock and didn't refuse. He pulled down his pants and shoved his cock into germany. "Aww. That feels so good." England started thrusting into germany as fast as he could.

"Dude. I'm gonna cum." England said. Worried.

"Don't cum yet. Make it last.. Make it last!" Germany said. In the moment.

"I cant!" England said.

"Then slow down!" Germany demanded.

"Never thought about that!" He started to slow down. "I'M CUMING ANYWAY!"

"Stop it!"

"I can't! It's too late!" He shot his load into Germany's ass. England fell backwards unconscious. Cum from germanys ass was spilling onto him.

"Fuck! your not gonna die too! Not today!"

Germany got up to try to save his friend.


End file.
